Prey, Predators, and Choices
by Dontforgetusername
Summary: So Sakura gets captured by the akatsuki on a mission looking for hinAta whow they had captured. Then her life gets turned upside down. Sakura is forced to choose between Kiba, Kakashi, Sasake. Sakura has many other hard choices in life after she is captured. Warning: lemons and innapropriate language.
1. Chapter 1 - Capture

**Authors note: So this story is currently being written I will be uploading a chapter a week if my schedule stays put. It'll be a few chapters before more characters come in. This is actually a really good story and I promise it will develop well so review and fave and follow**

Sakura and Ino had been on a mission looking for the Akatsuki for almost an entire month. "Shit" sakura thought. They had been given a time frame of 3 months to complete their mission before naruto, Kakashi, and Sasake were to come find them. The Akatsuki had captured Hinata about 3 months prior to Sakuras dispatch. The best tracking nin in the village, Kiba, Neji, and Shino, had been on important missions at the time and most of the jenin in the village were on missions as well. This had left sakura and Ino as they had been taking a break to work at the hospital and training young medical nin. They were to find the Akatsuki base of operations and report back to the hidden leaf with their findings.

"Well before we go to the next village to look for clues we might as well get cleaned up"

"Agreed Sakura"

"Let's meet back here in an hour then leave"

Sakura jumped over the trees to get to a river and Ino did the same to find her own place to bathe.

"There she is the one Itachi wants to see about to bathe"

"Let's go then no use in wasting time"

The moment Sakura got to the river she began to strip. She had just taken her shorts off when she heard a rustle in the trees. "Who's there" she yelled out loud believing that it was just an animal in the treetops. Satisfied with the lack of response and noise she reached for the buttons on her top.

"Now dear let's keep the rest of our clothes on shall we"

Sakuras heartbeat quickened at the voice behind her. She slowly started to turn towards the voice even though she was already familiar enough with it.

" Deidara"

"Oh you remember my name how touching"

Sakura subtly drew her kunai and started drawing chakra towards her hands as she turned to face the blonde man.

"What do you want what are the akatsuki doing now"

"Oh dear you'll find out soon"

"What have you done with Hinata"

"You'll see once we capture you now won't you "

At this sakura raised her fist to slash at Deidara with a kunai. As she raised her fist a hand from behind caught her arm. She turned around to see pein holding her fist still. Then as she took a moment to process Deidara hit her in the shoulder with a kunai. Sakura immediately started loosing blood.

"You idiot we were supposed to knock her out not kill her"

"Well she's about to pass out isn't she and she won't die you're being over dramatic pein"

And pass out sakura did. She had tried to hold onto consciousness for as long as possible but eventually she had succumbed to her fading energy. But before she passed out her yelled out as loud as possible "INO I NEED HELP"

Pein and Deidara decided to gag her after that. So with an unconscious Sakura draped over Deidara's back the two Rouge nin started leaving the forest. However Ino had heard Sakuras last call and was hot on their trail. "Crap what has forehead gotten herself into now, how in the world am I supposed to take on two Akatsuki members" Ino slowly creeped closer to the rouge nin. When she was only a few yards away she struck.

"MIND TRANSFER JITSU"

By the time pein and Deidara turned around it was too late. Ino's body dropped to the ground and Pein's eyes filled with a glassy look. Ino used Pein's body to attack Deidara. She had almost gotten him to drop Sakura when he held her to him and held a knife to her neck.

"Come any closer and the pinkette gets it"

Ino backed pein up a little. Then Pein's body started convulsing. Within moments Pein's eyes showed clear and bright and Ino's body got up groggily.

"H - how did you shake my mind transfer gitsu?"

"Nothing that you need to know"

"Hey pein how glad do you think Itachi would be if we brought him two kunoichi from the hidden leaf" Deidara said after knocking out Ino.

Pein simply grunted in return having had enough of taking to the loudmouth. Deidara got the memo and picked up Ino's unconscious body. The two nin once again started for their headquarters. The blonde and the pinkette's heads bobbing in the air as the two didn't bother transporting them any other way then slung across Deidara's back.


	2. Chapter 2 - Itachi's Goal

**Authors note: So this chapter contains content of a very suggestive nature but no graphic desrciptions. I know the beginning is being kinda awkward but that's just my awkward writing style. Anyways thanks to the 2 people that favorited and the person that followed. WOW my story has been up for less then 20 hours and already 1 follow? I must be dreaming. Also if any characters died in shippuden I haven't seen it yet and even when they die they'll never die in my heart so I'll still include them in my stories.**

 **BTW I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura slowly regained consciousness. She woke up to a completely dark room. Under her she felt hard smooth cool stone. As she tried to get up to move around she noticed her hands and feet bound by chakra enforced rope. She then remembered what had happened earlier.

"INO"

"Yeah I'm here forehead why do you think they've brought us here"

"Never mind that where actually are we?"

"No idea i was just as knocked out as you"

They heard a door creak open. Slowly light from another room filled the cold prison where the kunoichi were held. The leaned over trying to see who had opened the door. An in walked Itachi. ' ITACHI' Sakura thought. What could he possibly want with them. He simply stared at the two tied up women, taking an extra moment to stare at the pinkette. His eyes grazed over their every feature.

"You two are the strongest kunoichi in the hidden leaf if I'm not mistaken?"

The two medical nin remained silent.

"You two will respond when I talk to you! ... Tell me how is my weakling of a brother"

Sakura spoke out first "Where is Hinata"

"Well you see I need to rebuild the Uchiha clan to be a strong force that I can control. I assumed she would be the best choice with her Byakugan but its become apparent that she would not be strong enough to hold a child. So we used her as bait to lure the strongest female nin in the leaf. 'Sakura' the hokage's apprentice" As he said this he stroked her cheek and she recoiled at his cold touch. "But don't worry Hinata will be all right as long as you two co-operate."

Ino and Sakura were suddenly struck with the realization of what Itachi's goal was. They shivered at the thought.

"As for Yamanaka she'll just have to be used as well since she's here."

Itachi reached towards Sakura. She managed to wiggle past him. He simply laughed and got a handful of her hair. She cowered at his touch as he lifted her to her feet.

"Don't be afraid it won't hurt unless you struggle"

He dragged her to another large room with a bed and in Sakuras mind she knew exactly what was about to happen. Itachi threw her onto the bed and then released her ropes. At that exact moment without thinking Sakura saw a door. She dashed for it and then locked it behind her. As she fumbled around for a light switch she realized that she had locked herself in a bathroom.

"OPEN THIS DOOR"

She simply shivered in a corner afraid of what was about to happen. Itachi gave her about 2 minutes and then broke down the door. He once again grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the bed much rougher then before. He touched her stomach and started leaning towards her face. He then forcefully kissed her. She tried to resist it but he was too strong and his tongue found passage into her mouth. She tried to pull away but the nin laying on top of her was too strong. She was his prey and caught in his trap. He took off her top and underwear. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. He ran his hand against her thighs and started undressing himself. Sakura for the second time that day passed out. Itachi went forward with his goal even though she was alseep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Found

**Authors note: So this chapter is just to make sure things aren't confusion because I started writing a new chapter and I was like wait what did I do with Hinata? So yeah basically a short move along chapter. Also I'll be writing the story from third Point of view Sakura but sone times I'll do other characters third PoV to over make the story more interesting. BTW this might end up really long because I already know the plot but there's a lot of different things going on. This WILL NOT be your average 10 chapter fanfic where theyes go on a mission and then 2 chapters later just end up screwing each other for the entire fanfic. But don't despair nonetheless there will be screwing ;)**

They found the thee girls in the woods. Their clothes were torn and they were barely alive. They were under a deep sleep genjutsu. And then the team recognized them.

"Naruto go get the medical corps NOW"

Off he went and Kakashi and Sasake got in defensive stances around the three unconscious kunoichi. The medical corps a along with the Anbu black ops arrived to see the two Sharingan users with a murderous look on their face and 3 of the hidden leaf's stronger ninja emaciated and struggling to breath. The medical corps went to work making sure they were safe to transfer to the hospital. They loaded the girls on stretchers and moved out forming a tight defensive formation around them.

Eight days later they finally woke. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata woke to being surrounded by their friends and gifts from various people around the village. The second they opened their eyes they were bombarded with hugs and kisses and questions. The festivities lasted for a few short minutes until the hokage came in and ordered them all out. Not wanting to face Tsunade's wrath they all waited patiently outside the door.

Tsunade was blunt in saying it. "Sakura, Ino, and Hinata you three have no injuries that will affect you permanently. But I will require you stay in bed for 2 weeks to make sure your condition is stable. Now for some bad news" Sakura wanted to close off her mind knowing what was to come next. "Sakura and Ino you two are pregnant. And you need to tell me everything that happened on this mission."

Ino told her everything when it became apparent Sakura was still in shock.

"Your telling me Itachi did this?" they both nodded in mutual agreement. "if I ever get my hands on that man" Tsunade murmured under her breath.

Outside the door they had heard everything. One of them had cast a jutsu allowing them Mc go hear through the doors. They were all in shock. However Sasake had a murderous look in his eye. The next emotion they all felt was rage. You could practically feel the anger coming off of Kiba, Kakashi, and Naruto. When Tsunade opened the door they all swarmed in. Lee was the first to speak. "So we heard what happened on the mission and I swear by the power of youth we will support you no matter what!" Upon hearing that they all knew and the stress of not knowing what would happen the next thing Sakura did was puke all over Lee's jumpsuit. As she passed out from exhaustion, Sasake's eyes grew brighter and brighter with anger. In that moment he made up his mind. To kill Itachi for what he did to over Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hikari

**So y ikes ice had this part written for a while but i didnt have a spare moment to upload. Alsp be ready for some dramatic twidts. Brw i haven't finished shippuden yet so its not very cannon I'm only on episode lkke 70 and i have no time to finish**

"I'll see you in nine months" His chilling last words vibrated in Sakura's skull as she put a hand on her stomach. She and Ino were supposed to be due sometime in the next week. Sakura and Ino had bought an apartment together to help each other through this tough time. Sakura looked at her swollen stomach. From the time she felt her child's tiny body forming she knew she loved her despite the father and the way she was conceived. She felt every little movement in her stomach as the little life was formed inside of her. Even after the incident she has taken her pregnancy as a blessing. The one good thing that had come from her meeting with the Akatsuki and Itachi.

Under their twin circumstances Ino and Sakuras friendship had grown a lot closer. They shared everything and helped each other when the other was busy or in pain. Ino was much more unsure of herself then Sakura was though. Over the past 7 months they had spent hours crying with each other and confessing their deepest fears and worries. But even more then that they had spent days laughing with each other and appreciating every little joyful moment in life.

Of course their friends had been with them every single step of the way. They were there holding the girls hands as they got their first ultrasounds. They had placed bets on what genders the babies were to lighten the mood when they got nervous. There had been a long argument over whether or not Neji and Hinata could place bets seeing as they had their Byakugan. That had gotten the girls laughing until Tsunade came in to perform the ultrasounds. When they got the results it showed Sakura was having a girl and Ino a boy. Shikimaru and Kiba walked out $40 richer afterwards.

Their friends and the city had pulled together a fund to help Sakura and Ino seeing as they couldn't work on missions in their condition. They raised thousands of dollars and along with gifts and the money Ino and Sakura had already had. They felt secure they could take care of their babies until they were fit to work again. Even the sand siblings had came just to make sure that they were okay and to bestow gifts and money upon the girls. When people first started they had tried to refuse however they soon caved in knowing they wouldn't have enough money on their own.

Team Kakashi and Team Asuma had even pulled together to throw together a surprise birthday party. It was a grand celebration and all their friends came even those with missions the next day. Overall the two girls were doing amazing and people said Sakura had never looked happier. As Sakura was lost in her happy thoughts she heard Ino scream. Shikimaru who had been helping her clean up the kitchen caught her as she fell. He helped her to the couch.

Sakura burst in "Ino what happened" she screamed.

"M-m-my water broke" She said with a shaky tone. Then she looked at Sakura with a dead serious stare "The baby is coming"

Shikimaru dashed off to get Tsunade. Ino having helped in othe's births previously had a pretty good idea of what to do. But she wasn't prepare for the pain. The pain she felt ripping through her uterus was unbearable. It took all Sakura's remaining chakra to keep the girl awake. Shikimaru soon came back with Tsunade right behind him. The medical nin got Ino set on her bed and then began coaching the blonde. Sakura of course tried to help but Tsunade said that she was too far into pregnancy to be over extorting her body. She and Shikimaru sat on the couch waiting for Ino to give birth.

About 4 hours later Ino walked into the room. In her arms she held a swaddled up baby. "It turns out 'he' is a girl. Her name is Hikari." She looked lovingly at the bundle in her arms and sighed in peace.

No one noticed the tall figure lurking in the darkness staring at the joyous occasion through the a apartment window. He hummed to himself as he watched "Hikari ….. light. What a beautiful name for a child of mine."

Unknowing of the man hiding outside the apartment they celebrated as other friends heard the news and came over to celebrate the birth of Hikari.


End file.
